La magie des liens
by izumi-chan-world
Summary: L'annonce vient d'être faite : afin d'encourager les bonnes relations entres les quatre maisons, l'école a décidé d'instaurer pour les sixièmes années un projet de groupe obligatoire dont les membres devront faire partis de deux maisons différentes, au minimum. Le début du calvaire pour Sakura, coincée, malgré elle, entre deux bombes à retardement : Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.


**Auteur : **Bonjour à tous ! Je reviens d'entre les morts pour une fiction sur les personnages de Naruto placés dans l'univers de Harry Potter. L'inspiration m'est venue après être tombée sur des fanarts sur ce thème et … comment vous expliquer que tout un nouveau monde s'est ouvert à moi ? (_A whole new wooolrd_).

Avant toute chose je tiens à préciser que cette histoire, à la base, aurait dû être un one-shot, mais l'idée me plaisait tellement que j'ai décidé de découper l'histoire en quelques chapitres. A l'heure actuelle je n'ai aucune idée de la longueur que cela aura, peut-être 5 chapitres, plus ou moins. Il n'y aura pas de complot terrible au centre de l'histoire, j'ai décidé de me concentrer principalement sur la relations Sasuke/Sakura ainsi que certains autres personnages, le tout dans un ton léger. (rien à voir avec la scolarité de Harry Potter où chaque année ressemblait de plus en plus à Koh lanta).

J'espère que cette histoire vous fera sourire, rire et , quand le temps viendra, vous émouvra (on y travaille).

Une dernière chose : je pense que nous avons tous en nous une part de chaque maison de Poudlard, avec peut-être des pourcentages différents. Je ne crois pas aux méchants Serpentards, ni aux intellos de la maison Serdaigle et j'en passe. J'aime les Poufsouffle de tout mon cœur et chaque maison possède ses qualités. Si certains personnages « mauvais » sont à Serpentard, je mets ça sur le compte de leur côté ambitieux, et perfectionniste, le fait également qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils veulent.

OUI je parle beaucoup, ne me jugez pas !

**Disclaimer** : je n'ai fait qu'emprunter les personnes du génie Masashi kishimoto à son insu. Que la force de Naruto puisse toujours éclairer notre chemin.

* * *

**Introduction**

Sakura Haruno, 16 ans était une jeune fille équilibrée. Elle avait des parents aimants, bien que parfois un peu trop envahissants, des amis proches et fidèles et qui plus est, elle réussissait haut la main ses études. Elle essayait au maximum d'éviter les ennuis de toutes sortes et n'aspirait qu'à finir son passage à Poudlard dans le calme et la sérénité.

Oui, « simplicité » aurait pu être le titre de son hymne, alors pourquoi, ô grand pourquoi se retrouvait-elle encore et toujours dans des situations pareilles ? Pourquoi fallait-il que son destin lui complique autant la vie alors qu'elle ne demandait que le contraire.

_**FLASH-BACK : le jour de la rentrée**_

* * *

_**« Comme vous le savez sûrement tous, cette sixième année au sein de l'école sera une période décisive pour vous. Votre aventure scolaire touchera à sa fin l'année prochaine et – Oh ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Inuzuka, votre naufrage scolaire sera également commémoré »**__, ajouta Tsunade-sama, la vice-directrice de l'école un sourire ironique aux lèvres tout en le fixant._

_Ce dernier soupira bruyamment en réponse._

_**« Comme je le disais, les choix que vous ferez aujourd'hui impacteront votre futur professionnel. Ne prenez pas à la légère vos examens ! Cette année, vos professeurs se mettront également à votre disposition lors d'entretiens afin de vous aiguiller pour certains et… **__son regard s'attarda sur un groupe d'éléments perturbateurs, __**vous garder sur le droit chemin pour d'autres - Ne me regarde pas comme ça Naruto, si tu te sens visé ce n'est pas mon problème ! »**_

_Tsunade-sama soupira une énième fois face aux regards vides des élèves en face d'elle. Elle détestait ces discours cérémonieux, plein de belles valeurs et d'âneries. Elle voulait juste retourner à son bureau, s'enfermer et profiter de son meilleur alcool sans être dérangée sauf en cas de catastrophe de catégorie A (une météorite étant classée « B » selon ses propres dires)._

_« __**Bien, **enchaîna-t-elle**, je vais donc termin– NE BOUGEZ PAS D'UN CENTIMÈTRE SUPPLÉMENTAIRE OU JE VOUS STUPEFIX TOUS AU SOL JUSQU'À NOËL ! **__La baguette levée en signe de menace,__Tsunade-sama se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre__**, comme je disais, je vais terminer sur une annonce importante : au vu de certains événements, et de la montée d'une compétitivité malsaine entre les maisons – Et non Monsieur Hôzuki, avant même que vous n'essayiez, ce n'est pas de la prévenance que de terroriser les premières années des autres maisons avec de fausses rumeurs – l'école s'est vue obligée de mettre en place un nouveau programme afin d'encourager les relations inter-maisons. Ce projet sera d'abord testé sur votre promotion, puis, sera introduit chez les autres cycles.»**_

_Sakura, jusqu'alors dans ses pensées et bien que fervente admiratrice de Tsunade-sama se réveilla en sursaut. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs et avait elle-même était témoin de rivalités plus ou moins importantes au fil des années seulement, c'était également cette même rivalité qui poussait certains à exceller ou à donner leur meilleur. Il était étrange de se rendre compte seulement maintenant des méfaits du système qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes introduits pensa-t-elle sombrement._

_« __**Ainsi, votre projet de fin d'année devra être abordé par groupe de trois, avec, au minimum, deux maisons différentes. Taisez-vous, je n'ai pas fini ! **__**Les groupes ont déjà été préalablement constitués par vos professeurs afin d'équilibrer et harmoniser au maximum le travail. Il sera inutile de venir geindre au bureau des pleurs, car ces groupes, sauf cas extrême, seront définitifs. A ces derniers, il sera aussi autorisé la visite des salles communes des membres. J'insiste sur le fait que l'exception ne s'appliquera qu'aux membres. Je ne veux voir personne de Gryffondor dans la salle commune des Serdaigles sous prétexte que sa cousine travaille avec l'un d'eux. Est-ce que je me suis faite bien comprendre ? » **__ajouta Tsunade-sama avec un regard que certains qualifieraient de meurtrier._

_On pouvait très clairement entendre une chorale de soupirs partant d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce attestant de l'excitation générale face à cette nouvelle. En effet, si certains fraternisaient avec d'autres maisons sans problème, le fait de ne pouvoir choisir les membres annonçait une ribambelle d'ennuis et Sakura la première priait intérieurement pour qu'elle n'ait pas la même « chance » que par le passé._

_Tsunade-sama quant à elle, sentait le besoin de conclure très rapidement et de ne plus voir leurs têtes avant l'année prochaine, au minimum. Ce projet, bien que partant d'une bonne intention, avait été décidé à la dernière minute par le doyen, Sarutobi-sama et avait précipité dans un vent de panique la majorité des professeurs, pris de court. Elle n'avait elle-même eu que très peu de temps pour préparer cette introduction et s'agaçait de présenter un travail aussi bâclé._

_« __**Vous pourrez consulter les groupes ainsi que votre professeur référant sur l'affichage dans le hall d'entrée. Bien que le projet soit à présenter en fin d'année, il serait de bon ton de ne pas s'y mettre au dernier moment comme vous allez de toute manière le faire. Sur-ce, je vous laisse vous installer, réfléchir à vos bonnes résolutions dont, ne pas m'importuner pour un rien, fera certainement partie.» **__conclut Tsunade-sama tout en s'éloignant vers la sortie d'un pas vif et décidé. Elle avait besoin d'un rafraîchissement._

* * *

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

Sakura voulait crier, la frustration était présente, le désespoir lui faisait un grand coucou, le tout saupoudrer d'une touche d'adrénaline vu la façon dont son cœur battait la chamade. Ou alors était-ce simplement les premiers signes d'une tachycardie cardiaque. Le doute était présent.

« **Dîtes-moi que je rêve** », finit-elle par se chuchoter à elle-même.

Elle se trouvait devant la liste détaillée des groupes, liste, qui venait de réduire en poussière ses espoirs de réussite future. Par ce que qu'elle n'aurait jamais son année en considérant les membres avec lesquels elle allait devoir travailler. Elle ne les connaissait que trop bien et, s'ils ne déclenchaient pas une guerre mondiale à eux deux, ils finiraient tôt ou tard à la rendre folle, comme tant de fois par le passé.

Elle passa à nouveau un doigt tremblant sur les deux noms à côté du sien, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien réels.

**_Uchiwa Sasuke - Uzumaki Naruto_**

Ainsi se nommaient deux des cavaliers de l'apocalypse. Sakura inspira et expira plusieurs fois, son côté dramatique était en train de prendre le dessus et elle devait se contrôler.

Qu'elle soit claire là-dessus, elle aimait Naruto de tout son cœur, il était un de ses amis les plus proches, et ce bien qu'il l'ait embarquée dans des aventures plus loufoques les unes que les autres avec leurs lots d'ennuis. Il avait un véritable problème de concentration et était impulsif mais elle ne doutait pas de son talent. Cependant Sasuke était une autre histoire. Une très longue et compliquée, autre histoire.

Lors de leurs premières années, Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto avaient été repérés par les professeurs de par leurs talents particuliers : Sakura avait un contrôle parfait de ses sorts, elle apprenait avec une rapidité impressionnante et avait par ses qualités même attiré l'œil de Tsunade-sama. Naruto bien que dispersé la plupart du temps avait une source de pouvoir presque palpable, aussi terrifiante qu'incroyable et avait besoin d'apprendre à la contrôler. Quant à Sasuke, venant d'une illustre famille il maîtrisait non seulement des sorts propres à son clan mais son génie lui accordait une maîtrise et une puissance presque parfaite.

Leur trio "légendaire", dès le plus jeune âge, avait donc eu droit à des cours supplémentaires supervisés principalement par Kakashi-sensei, un sorcier illustre, qui était devenu Auror à l'âge de seulement 13 ans (du jamais vu) mais qui aujourd'hui ne laissait rien paraître de tout cela, un air ennuyé constant sur le visage et une flemme sans limite (malgré tout ils l'affectionnaient particulièrement). Depuis 2 ans maintenant, il occupait d'ailleurs le célèbre poste de professeur contre les forces du mal, une position dite "maudite" semble-t-il, due principalement au sombre passé des enseignants qui étaient passés par là (Anko Mitarashi étant la dernière en date). Kakashi-senseï était donc ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'exploit même s'il ne se sentait que très peu concerné par cela.

Sakura gardait un souvenir mitigé de cette période, ces 3 années avaient été pour elle riches en émotions, le début d'une amitié plus ou moins partagée selon l'humeur de Sasuke, la découverte du premier amour (et du premier râteau par la même occasion), mais également les hauts et les bas d'un enseignement rigoureux.

Elle avait ainsi révélé une affinité particulière avec la magie régénératrice, une spécialité terriblement exigeante qui demandait un contrôle parfait. C'est d'ailleurs autour de cette période qu'ils s'étaient chacun éloignés, trouvant petit à petit leur voie.

Tsunade-sama avait rapidement pris Sakura sous son aile avec l'aide de l'infirmière en chef, Shizune, Sasuke quant à lui avait poursuit son apprentissage avec Kakashi-senseï pendant un temps puis du jour au lendemain avait tout stoppé. Les causes exactes étaient encore inconnues.

Enfin Naruto posait plus de problème, sa puissance inquiétait ses professeurs, telle une bombe à retardement son futur restait un mystère. Malgré tout cela il gardait son sourire et suivait du mieux qu'il pouvait les exigences de chacun. Il avait d'ailleurs passé les deux derniers étés en compagnie d'un des héros du monde de la sorcellerie, Jiraya-sama, un ami proche de Tsunade-sama et un compagnon pendant la précédente guerre.

En résumé tout ce petit monde avait une histoire commune et des souvenirs à foison mais le temps avait fait son travail et il n'avait épargné personne. Sakura et Naruto étant de la maison Gryffondor réussirent à entretenir leur amitié, devinrent même très proches et ce, malgré toutes les absurdités que put dire ou faire Naruto au cours de ces longues années (et vous pouvez le croire, il y en avait eu).

Sasuke, lui, avait pris une autre voie. Intelligent, téméraire mais surtout ambitieux, il avait été envoyé, comme toute sa famille avant lui, chez les Serpentard, une maison qui semblait lui correspondre et le satisfaire.

Ainsi, sans ces cours particuliers, jamais ces trois élèves n'auraient pu nouer une telle amitié. Naruto avait beau trouver Sasuke insupportable à l'époque, il avait tout de même fini par développer une sorte … d'amour vache si l'on pouvait parler ainsi, pour ce dernier. Et Sakura ne doutait pas que Sasuke lui aussi, sous ses airs agacés, s'était habitué à leur présence et la recherchait même parfois.

Mais tout ça faisait partie du passé, à partir de la quatrième année, ils avaient pris des chemins différents et Sasuke s'était petit à petit éloigné d'eux, recherchant la solitude et les repoussant à chaque tentative. Et il y en avait eu … Naruto l'avait provoqué en duel un nombre incalculable de fois, et en était même venu aux mains (quoi de plus triste pour un sorcier). Quant à Sakura elle avait tenté tant bien que mal de le résonner, lui parler, le toucher d'une certaine manière mais ça n'avait fait qu'empirer les choses. Malgré ses qualités et aptitudes, elle avait été cataloguée de boulet et jusqu'ici ne l'avait toujours pas digéré.

Pourtant elle était là, aujourd'hui, à devoir faire un projet primordial pour obtenir son année avec son pire cauchemar ou rêve, car avec lui la limite était très fine, le tout accompagné de son meilleur ami très voire peut-être trop bruyant qui provoquerait en duel Sasuke à chaque respiration qu'il prendrait.

Tout en gémissant Sakura se pris la tête dans les mains, peut-être qu'elle pourrait parler à Tsunade-sama ? Etant sa petite protégée, il fallait bien qu'elle ait quelques avantages et sa situation lui apparaissait clairement comme un cas d'urgence.

« **SAKURAAAAA** ! »

Un corps étranger ou était-ce un bras, vint s'écraser contre Sakura sans ménagement la faisant sursauter. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de reconnaître la personne et sans hésitation lui assaisonna un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire bouger.

« **Oï Sakura, ça fait mal !**

**\- Naruto ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de pas me prendre pas surprise !**

**\- Violente, tu ressembles de plus en plus à Mamie Tsunade, **râla Naruto sans pour autant se décoller de son amie.

**\- Pot de colle ! » **sourit Sakura en le poussant un peu plus fort.

Malgré son agacement superficiel, elle accueillit cette distraction à bras ouverts, certes elle allait souffrir durant ce projet, mais au moins, elle ne serait pas la seule à verser des larmes de sang (réaction allergique automatique face à Sasuke Uchiwa).

Elle soupira une énième fois en cette froide rentrée.

« **Tu as vu pour notre groupe ?** Naruto semblait avoir retrouvé un tant soit peu de sérieux.

**\- Oui et je suis en train de réfléchir à la manière dont je vais annoncer à mes parents mon redoublement »**, répondit une Sakura désabusée.

Naruto tenta un sourire, «**tu sais, on peut toujours choisir un thème en rapport avec le lac et présenter notre projet à deux seulement, suite à « l'accidentelle » noyade d'un coéquipier lors d'une mission de repérage** ».

Cette fois Sakura rit de bon cœur, « **Arrête, tu vas me donner des idées ! **elle reprit rapidement**, oh, allez, ça peut pas être si terrible que ça hein ? On a déjà eu affaire à Sasuke avant, on a travaillé avec lui, on en a vu de toutes les couleurs. Il ne peut pas être plus immature que toi dans tous les cas –**

**\- Hey !** s'indigna Naruto.

**\- D'accord, d'accord je retire**, s'excusa Sakura avec un franc sourire, **ce n'est pas comme si on le suppliait d'être notre ami, c'est purement pour le travail et s'il y a quelque chose que Sasuke valorise c'est le travail bien fait. » **conclut-elle avec un air qu'elle espérait affirmé.

Naruto se contenta de lui lancer un regard plein de doutes. Sakura savait qu'au fond de lui il n'avait pas abandonné Sasuke, qu'il le sentait, autant qu'elle, s'enfoncer petit à petit vers une voie plus sombre, teintée de ténèbres. Il semblait intouchable et inaccessible, mais peut-être qu'en unissant leurs efforts et avec la supervision de Kakashi-senseï comme dans l'ancien temps, leur tâche ne s'avérerait pas si difficile ?

**Oh, comme elle se trompait ….**


End file.
